Vanessa, Suzanne and Megan return
Three familiar faces come to town. Vanessa, Megan and Suzanne Harper. The sibs return to begin their adventures anew. They hit the ground running against Molly, especially Megan. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Molly's crimes were corroborated by one Rachel Hutchins who told Anne Hamilton all that she did. This caused Molly to throw her mush all over Anne, which infuriates her. Driving up I-95 to Harpers Falls was Suzanne Prentiss, Vanessa Harper and Megan Harper. Megan took some time off from work, and she really felt bad that she had to work. "I was able to get time off from work," Megan said, "but boy, did Dad throw a fit on it!" Vanessa rolled her eyes, sometimes, Megan could get on her nerves. "Look, Megan," she said, "we're here to talk to Michael and Shelby. The family is pulling together after Bill and Alicia Lambert's deaths." "Yeah," Suzanne said, "especially after the revelation that Grandfather Harper was the son of Harpers Falls' founder, Winthrop." "I was stunned when Rosemary Harper told me that Grandfather Harper's father, Jeb, was Winthrop's son," Vanessa said, "could that mean, our family could be related?" "Anything is possible, Vanessa," Suzanne said comfortingly to her younger sister, "but let's wait and see what is going on." Minutes later, the three girls arrived at the Harper mansion. Suzanne greeted Michael. "Hello, Michael," she said, "I am so sorry to hear about Bill and Alicia. My dad sends his best." "Thank you, Suzanne," Michael said, "I am thankful for your sentiments. I had Rosemary check over the family tree, and you were right." Michael looked at the papers, "Your late grandfather, Charles Harper, is INDEED related to us. His father was Jeb Harper, who was the son of Winthrop Harper." "Interesting," Vanessa said, "how did that happen to come about?" "I guess Winthrop had other sons," Michael said, "and I am glad to welcome you and your family to the brood." Suzanne was pleased, so was Vanessa. Even Megan, who was usually pretty spoiled and diffident, was impressed. She felt like a huge part of a family and that somewhat softened her. However, she had a score to settle with Molly! "Suzanne," Megan said, "I have a meeting to attend to, I will be right back." Immediately, she marched down to the Law Enforcement Center. She was furious with Molly for the lies that she had spread about her parents. "All right, you!" she yelled at Molly, "I want some answers and I want some now!" Molly laughed her merry laugh, "I have no answers for you, you stupid wretch!" she gloated, "I loved telling lies about your family!" "You know," Megan said angrily, her eyes burning into Molly's, "I thought my late step-grandfather, Jeff Hart was pure evil, but you would be the equivalent to that! At least HE'S burning in hell for his crimes, and YOU will be burning in hell for what you did to people here. Murdering those two people! Maybe my grandmother, Meg Hart, was evil, but you're a pure monster!" Molly laughed, "What a lovely murder it was too!" she crowed, "Shooting him point blank, and then murdering his daughter too!" Absolutely astonished by this woman's pure evil, Megan slugged her and knocked her on her backside. She then stormed off, "I may be a rotten person," she said, "but compared to you, I am a saint." She marched out of the Law Enforcement Center, feeling 1000% better. Megan ran into Dylan Harper, "Oops," she said, "sorry Dyl." Dylan was astonished, it was the first time Megan ever called him by his nickname. "It's fine, Megan," he said, "what happened?" "I also wanted to apologize to you for all that I did that one day," she said, "That Molly Wainwright! She has absolutely no scruples whatsoever." "I know, that Molly is one cruel little woman," Dylan smiled, "About what you did to me, don't sweat it, it's already forgotten and forgiven. Sorry to rush, but I have to meet Alex for lunch." "OK, see ya," she waved, "and thanks, Dyl, for you being you." Dylan grinned and waved back. Suzanne met Megan at the Beanery. "What happened, Megan?" Suzanne asked, "You look like you've been through a massacre." "I had another fight with that rotten Molly," Megan said darkly, "how the people here put up with that vile creature is beyond me." "You may be troublesome, Megan," Suzanne said softly, "but apparently, she's much worse." "She'd be in a losing battle with me, though," Megan said, "and she DID lose." Suzanne grinned, "That's my little sister," she smiled, "strong to the end." Just then, a scream pierced through the air. "What was that?" Suzanne asked. "It's Vannie," Megan wailed, "I know her scream." Megan and Vanessa may have clashed often, but they were twins and nobody forgot that for a minute. Their bond was thicker than any of their fights. Megan ran down the street and saw her sister on the ground, bruised and battered, apparently from a hellacious fight. "Vannie," Megan said worriedly, "are you all right?" "Megan," she gasped, hugging her sister, "that rotten Molly attacked me!" Megan held her close comforting her sister, "Oh, she did, did she?" she said, glaring, "well, I will make sure she will never do THAT again. Vannie, honey, go over to the Beanery, Suzanne is over there, and wait for me. I'll be back soon, ok?" Megan hugged her sister close, knowing that this time Molly would pay for what she did! An hour later, Megan sat at Harper Park, watching the falls. Her anger was white hot, and she was furious. How DARE that Molly attack her sister, who did no wrong to her. Molly waltzed down the sidewalk, laughing her stupid merry laugh. Megan saw her, and immediately knew what she had to do. "ALL RIGHT, WAINFILTH!" Megan screamed, "I HEARD WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER, AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR IT!" "Ha!" she crowed, "Your damned sister was a pushover!" Megan was beyond furious, "You DON'T EVER harm my sister!" she snapped, "she and I spat at times, but she is STILL my twin sister, and I will NOT allow a piece of trash like you to harm her! You mess with ONE Harper, you mess with ALL of us!" Astonishingly, after Megan said that, EVERY Harper or Harper ally showed up. Michael and Shelby; Alex and Dylan; Rosemary; Jason and Sandra; Vanessa and Suzanne; Aileen Mercier; Sheila Watkins; Christopher; Michelle and Marie; Erica; Joanna and Mark; Aaron; Patricia Lambert; Kip, Caitlin and Roger Lambert; Jeff Wheeler; Anyssa Harper; Vel Smithfield; Samantha Harper; even her own parents, Ben and Betsy Harper, who had come from Rosehill, as soon as Michael and Shelby told them what had happened; everyone of the Harpers friends or relations were instantly there. "In unity, there is strength," Megan spat at her adversary, "also, there is strength in numbers, and against such, you have NO chance in hell to defeat us!" Molly laughed in defiance, "You stupid lot don't know me at all!" she spat, "NONE of you do!" "We know enough," Vanessa said, quietly, but just as firmly as her sister, her bruises were still evident, "and it's enough that you should be put UNDER the jail!" Vanessa walked next to her twin sister, and put her arm around her; Megan returned the favor. Against this show of strength and support, Molly couldn't believe it. She couldn't even begin to intimidate a whole mob! "You've won this time, but I'll be back!" she howled, "I'll destroy the whole damned lot of you all!" She ran as fast as she could, howling in grief. This was another of one of Molly's defeats, and they just kept on piling up! What will happen next? *Now that Molly had seen the determination of an entire town intent on demolishing her; what will happen to the evil one and how will Megan Harper be the one who puts her on notice? *With the birthmark secret revealed once again, will Megan, Vanessa and Suzanne be the ones who help their new family deal with the aftermath of it? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes